


The Wandering Heart of Things That Are

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Fractured, tuneless notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: chaos
> 
> Title from Chesterton's "The Ballad of the White Horse"

There's chaos in James' head, but music clears it. Always. Except when it betrays him. Fractured, tuneless notes. 

Plucking his longing through guitar strings does not bring tranquility. Particularly not with Robbie slumped on the couch, half-listening, half-dozing. Oh, how James wants to wake him with kisses, with careless touches and easy familiarity. But that is not them.

"Don’t stop," Robbie says, and James realises he has paused on a chord. "Don't ever stop." Robbie opens his eyes, and suddenly James sees clarity there. "I feel it too."

Words for which he has never dared hope. And James is whole.


End file.
